Poison Kiss
by Harpiebird
Summary: Poison Ivy, Nightwing’s old enemy & love interest from Gotham, comes to Jump City. How will he take it? PLEASE REVIEW! Poison Ivy&Nightwing.


**Poison Kiss**

**Type of Story:** One-Shot.

**Universe: **Teen Titans (cartoon). Elements from Batman and the Teen Titans Comics are somewhat used.

**Summary:** Poison Ivy, Nightwing's old enemy/love interest from Gotham comes to Jump City. How will he take it?

**Rating:** PG-13

**Couple:** Poison Ivy/Nightwing

**A/N:** Inspired while making a layout featuring Poison Ivy for my Fanfiction achieve. (See my Profile for the link. The layout should be up by Christmas time.)

_OMG _I never realized Poison Ivy and _Batman_ had a thing for each other… somehow I can't see them together… but I sure can see Nightwing and Poison Ivy having a thing for each other. So after stating that now, not a lot of this story will be based on the actual events that happened in the comics, but there are a few things that are somewhat comic-related.

I just wrote all this, and I'm very proud of it, so I hope you enjoy it.

**PLEASE NOTE:** Ivy is only a few years older then Nightwing here; Nightwing being around 23 in this story.

* * *

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_

Nightwing woke up with a start when the Titan's trouble alerter (what the heck is that called?), he quickly got out of bed and grabbed his costume and put it on. Grabbing his mask, he ran out of his room to the Titan's living room. On his way, he was joined by Starfire flying slightly beside him and a sleepy looking Beast Boy.

Reaching the living room, he saw that Cyborg and Raven was already there, he ran up to them and asked, "Who is it this time?"

"Don't know, man, but she is sure as hell a beauty." Cyborg replied and Raven rolled her eyes in annoyance at him. _Boys_, she thought. Beast Boy speed to the screen and whistled to himself in agreement.

"She is, damn." Looking closer, Beast Boy's eyes widened, "Hey look! Her skin is slightly green! Awesome!"

"Beast Boy. Cyborg. You do realize your falling for a villain?" Raven asked, crossing her arms, watching them. They in turn scratched their heads and looked her way, and laughed nervously.

Nightwing in the meanwhile, moved the two men out of his way and looked up at the screen. Behind his mask, his eyes widened a little.

It wasn't just any light green-colored villain. He knew her. He battled against her with Batman countless times and fought with her many times. Nightwing even kissed her too many times to count, made love with her several times. Years ago when he took a break from the Titans and went back to Gotham to work as Batman, he had fallen in love with her. But because they were on opposite sides, they couldn't be together. Soon after he returned to the Titans he retired his old costume and code name Robin and became Nightwing.

Glancing over at his fellow Titans, he realized they were in a heated discussion on something. He couldn't really hear what they were saying; his heart seemed to beat too loudly for it.

"Don't worry about her, guys; I can take her on my own." Nightwing stated loudly and firmly. He didn't want them there.

"But Nightwing-" Starfire and Cyborg started, but were cut off by him.

"No, I want to take her on myself. We have a history, and I want to welcome her to Jump City, myself."

Glancing over the Titans, Nightwing saw that Raven was the only one who understood his meaning. Since they had bonded, they didn't keep many secrets between them, and his real reason to change to Nightwing was told to only Raven. Nodding, Raven smiled at him.

"Good luck then, Nightwing." Raven stated to him, even though she got a few shocked looks from the others. Nightwing nodded to her and quickly left the room.

"Friend Raven, you let Nightwing go alone, to fight a villain?" Starfire asked. She could feel herself get a bit jealous, at times she really wished Nightwing would confide in her instead of Raven, but no matter how hard she tries she fails. And this new villain or old one for Nightwing, made her feel a bit scared for him. She glanced at the screen again. Her eyes widened as the redheaded woman on the screen used the plants around her to grow and capture the lab's staff members. You could hear nothing, but she could see the woman laughing at her plant's work.

"_Dude_, she's like a plant goddess or something!" Beast Boy called out as he too glanced at the screen. Cyborg watched the screen as well, and then glanced back at Raven. She stood there silently, not intending them to tell them much of anything about the woman.

"Raven?"

"Her name is Poison Ivy. Powers are plant control, plant growth, and plant empathy. Poison touch, if she wants to hurt you. Immune to any poisons on earth. Nightwing battled her with Batman several times and battled alone with her just as many times. He will be fine." Raven said, shutting off the screen. She turned back to the others and glared at them, "Now, back to bed. Nightwing will be fine, I assure you."

They nodded slightly, still unsure what to do, but the compiled out of the room to their own bedrooms. Raven stayed were she was and glanced out of the window.

_Be careful Dick…_

With a sigh, Raven disappeared in a black portal and reappeared in her bedroom.

---

Nightwing arrived at the scene, a Plant Lab, a few minutes after he left the Titans Tower. Just as he got off his motorcycle, vines grew from around him and trapped him where he stood.

A beautiful soft laugh filled the air, his heart pounded loudly. In front of him, the vines spread apart, letting the woman through. Beautiful flawless red hair reaching just below her mid-back and bright emerald colored eyes, with a light green skin, lips as red as a rose, and looked just as seductive as a red rose. Her clothes weren't really clothes, but were like a bikini made of leaves and instead of gorgeous jewelry covering her wrists, small green vines circled them. Any one, woman or man, could admit that she was the most exotic and gorgeous woman on the planet.

Standing a foot away from him, Poison Ivy smiled up at him, a grin played at the tips of her lips. Nightwing smirked at her.

"Been awhile Eve," Nightwing stated, using his given nickname he had thought for her years ago.

"Yes it has, Nightwing." Poison Ivy smirked, "I'm so glad I was able get noticed in this _busy_ city." Sarcastic, flowed with her words, but it didn't even flaw her beauty as she spoke.

Nightwing laughed, "They must be taking a break or something. No villains have been in sight for at least a week now. I was beginning to get bored."

"You must be very… _happy_ to see me, then?" Poison Ivy asked grinning, inching closer and closer to him. Nightwing grinned in return.

"I'm always happy to see you. Good or Evil." Nightwing whispered as Poison Ivy's face was centimeters away.

"I'm flattered, my love," Poison Ivy whispered as her lips inched closer to his. Nightwing, with a smile on his face, finally captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Both moaned in ecstasy as they felt themselves melt in each other's arms. What seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes, passed they pulled apart slightly.

She licked her lips and grinned at him, "Mmm… where might we go, so we continue this discussion?" Nightwing grinned at her, taking her hand and led her to his motorcycle. Putting on his helmet, and giving her one as well, he sat down on it. She laughed gently as she put her helmet on, which just so happens to have been a very dark green that looked almost black. Sitting behind him, Poison Ivy hugged his back as he took off to somewhere. Where she had no clue, but if he would be there as well, she did not mind.

Minutes later, they got off the motorcycle and took of their helmets. Poison Ivy glanced around the huge T shaped building.

"This is where you guys live? Huh. I should have known." Poison Ivy said, laughing as she turned around to face Nightwing. He shook his head and smiled at her words.

"Let's go, they all should be back to sleep by now, so we don't have to meet anyone on our way to my room." Nightwing said, holding her hand, leading her towards the elevator.

"Good, because I don't think we'll have the will to listen to them. I know I won't, at least not until I have a nice good sleep." Joked Poison Ivy, Nightwing smirked in her direction as he pressed the button that led them to the Titans' bedrooms. He brought her in his arms; she relaxed against his muscled body. She had missed this feeling so much, during the time she and he had been apart.

When they reached their floor, they quickly raced towards his room. Closing the door behind him, Nightwing grabbed Poison Ivy quickly and kissed her with all the passion he could master. Poison Ivy melted in his arms and kissed him back, just as passionate as he was.

Moving his lips reluctantly from her striking red lips to her neck, he suckled her there causing her to moan in pure bliss. Grabbing hold of his suit, she unzipped it, hands slightly shaky in pleasure. She let her leaves that hid her body fall to the floor and grasped to try to gain her breath back as Nightwing fell with her on the bed, kissing her passionately. Running their hands all over each other's bodies, they made love over and over again, never getting enough of each other.

--

Snuggling beside her lover after hours and hours of love-making, Poison Ivy finally felt like she was home in his arms. She fell asleep whispering after she told him she loved him, and after he finally confessed that he was in love with her.

**.THE END.**

* * *

**A/N:** I may or may not make another Poison Ivy/Nightwing fanfic. I probably will, but I don't know when the story will come to me, but I hope you watch out for it!

**Please don't flame me about this pairing.**

**Please review, though, if you enjoyed this fic!**


End file.
